gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knockback
basics Basic Set: Campaigns 378 lists rules :If not resisting with ST (or automatic if ST 0) HP can be substituted. powers GURPS Powers: *137 - knockback is vertical (no % modifiers listed) *165 Coordinated Attacks can create knockback with multiple attackers which could not be accomplished independently for either *166 - halve “knockback” for a vertical launch **Success lets him add his broad-jump distance to horizontal knockback, his high-jump distance to vertical knockback. martial arts Bracing GURPS Martial Arts 52 has Brace from Teamwork to resist it better. There doesn't seem to be any problems with potentially squishing someone. For example a ST 100 dragon using Brace against a mouse who is shoved by another dragon. Even if you could prevent the knockback, that should cause some damage! One solution might be applying Blunt Trauma to shoving attacks, so they could potentially be injurious. Treat the non-damaging aspect of shoves as if it were an attack stopped by DR! For fairness, apply BT as bonus damage to all strikes regardless of whether or not they hit DR. This helps with weirdness of BT potentially doing more damage than damage which exceeds DR by 1, and also makes physical attacks more competetive, which is useful if using house rules like Shrug It Off This is an oversight similar to how the interaction of KB and Grappling is not looked into (like for example, what happens it 2 teammates link arms and 1 gets shoved, if their grapple could be compromised by that or not, if both get knocked back, etc) Defense or Resistance 107 clarifies: :The GM should consider extending the -2 for “trying to do two things at once” to all success rolls except defense and resistance rolls against enemy attacks. For instance, it would modify DX rolls to evade or to keep someone from .. rolls to stay standing after suffering knockback This clarifies that the DX roll to avoid falling, even though it happens in response to an attack, is not actually a defense or resistance roll. Technical Grappling GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling on page 12's Armed Grappling under Seizing a Weapon or Object talks about seized objects being considered part of the hands grappling the object. This could be useful in considering collective mass being knocked back less. House rules This is odd that it replaces and is not additive. A sumo with more HP should be inherently harder to knock back, but applying ST should always help! ST should probably be replaced with (ST+HP)/2 in calculations. Quotes Kromm 2014 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1713589&postcount=9 : I'd urge a reading of Dealing with Charging Foes (GURPS Martial Arts, p. 106). "Stop thrust" is simply an old fencing term . . . the name comes not from checking the foe's advance but from checking his attack. A stop thrust truly stops the foe only if the injury kills him, renders him unconscious, or leads to knockdown and stun; it slows him down only if it causes knockback, was aimed at and cripples a leg or a foot, or reduces him below 1/3 of his total HP. The rules in Martial Arts present an additional option wherein a successful stop thrust may impose movement limitations even if the injury isn't especially severe. Feb 2018 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2154884&postcount=31 :If you hit a foe hard enough to cause knockback, that foe will need extra movement to get to you. If they have insufficient movement left for that (they took a maneuver that allows only a step and thus cannot step again, or they could just barely get to you and now they're a hex or two short), too bad for them. PK 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=436412&postcount=10 In this Pyramid article I priced Knockback as a Common threat, with resistance adding to effective ST. It just makes sense. (Note that immunity is a mere 15 points, not 30.) See also *Double Knockback *No Knockback *Shove Category:Rules